The Greek, The Goth and The Psycho
by OrangeEcstacy
Summary: When three teenagers get together, A Greek with dreads, A Goth with anger issues, and the Psycho who actually is the one keeping everyone else sane! What can go wrong for our heros?
1. Intro 1: Dillion James

**What is up, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, Undertakers and the occasional Creeper. This is my writing debut with a story on Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of The Greek, The Goth and the Kid Who Breaks Everything. Oh yeah I was told to say that I don't own Percy Jackson and all that happy Cheese Whiz so I don't get sued, enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dillon James O'Bryre: I swear it was just laying there!  
**

"So I bet you're wondering why I called you into my office today Mrs. O'Bryre." My tool of a principle asks my mother. Before she has a chance to answer, he cuts her off. "Well during free period today, your son was walking the track when he says he 'found' this." He proceeds to jerk a battle ax, about a good twenty five pounds, onto the table.

Well I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself in this little story, let me introduce myself. I am Dillon James O'Bryre and lets just say I'm really good at finding things others can't see. I'm 15 and I'm what someone at your school would call... an emo, just without the cutting myself and the drastic mood swings. I have jet black hair and a nice black and white t-shirt with jeans. With the introduction out of the way, lets get back to Principle Friedrick.

"Now its one thing if he managed to sneak this into school ground, but our police checked him before he came onto school grounds, as we do every student. This thing weighs a good twenty five pounds and shines like a diamond in the sunlight. It's made of iron and bronze, so the big question is where did you get this thing _boy?"_ God, I hate this prick. I have a weird talent for finding weapons lying around, sorta like Master Chief in Halo. Hey it's not my fault these kids cant see a battle ax laying the on the blacktop!

"He proceeded to use said weapon to knock a kid into the sky, where did you send Henry to anyway?" He proceeds the grilling of me and my mother. I interrupt him before he can catch his breath. " I'm telling you the truth I found it laying on the track, and Henry deserved what he got, hopefully he enjoys New Hampshire." Fredrick gives me a weird look. "What makes you..." Before he can finish his sentence, his phone rings. He answers the phone and after a few seconds, he hangs up. "How did you know he was in New Hampshire?" I shrug my shoulders. " It's usually New Hampshire." He facepalms and I proceed to get up from my chair, I know where this is going. "Please leave and never come back."

The car ride home was silent. I looked out the window and held the battle ax in place, we don't need anything else ruined today. When mom parked the car in front of our apartment building, we tried to walk in as fast as possible without seeing our landlord. So we got into our apartment and I crashed on the couch.

"I cant believe you got kicked out of the last school left that your able to go to." I look back at her. "Maybe you can home school me, it worked for Uncle Joey." Mom shook her head and threw me a VHS tape. "Put that in and watch it." I looked at the woman as if she was crazy, but did it anyway. When I hit play, I saw a man sitting on a throne that appeared to be soaked in blood. "Hello my son." I look at the man in pure shock. I never knew my father, my mother said he left her after I was one, so seeing this man is quite a surprise. "I am Ares, God of War. You my son are a demigod." I tried to press stop on the VCR, but it didn't work. "That wont work my son, since your power can no longer be controlled, Im sending you somewhere where maybe, they can teach you to control it. Now go pack." I'm tripping, there is no way this is real. "Go. Pack. Now." My father Ares was getting angrier by the minute. I ran upstairs and back my essentials, then from my window I see a centaur ran up to the house with a carriage. I run downstairs. "That carriage will take you to the place. Have fun Dillon." I kiss my mom goodbye and run into the carriage. The last thing I see of my mom is her pulling out a wine bottle and opening it, and her muttering something about Grandma said not to fall in love with a soldier.

* * *

**Well that's all for today kids, dont forget to comment, follow and favorite, also check out my youtube channel, later guys!**


	2. Intro 2: Allison

**What is up, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, Undertakers and the occasional Creeper. It's time to continue the story, even with some technical problems with some people just not wanting this chapter posted. Remember I don't own Percy Jackson, but I own the OC to a certain degree.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Allison Yevette: Dark Side**

My name is Allison Yevette. I live with my mother and my monster of a step father. It all began a little while after I was born, my dad wasn't at the birth and my mom was left in that room all alone. When I was three my mother married my step father so she would have someone to take care of me while she was at work.

How well that worked out.

While mom was at work, nothing I did was right for that man. He would beat me, drag me by my hair, and when he would get tired of that, he would sit in his chair and insult me. When he would hit me it would always storm, thunder, lightning and all. I was never sure which I was more afraid of, him, or the storm. I would always love it when mom came home, since he couldn't beat on me with mom around, he would leave to go get drunk with his friends. That's when me and mom would have fun. She would teach me Greek and would always read me stories about the trials of the Greek heroes. Then mom developed cancer. The doctors said she was probably going to die. That meant I would be stuck with that man. When we got home, he hit me and told me this was my fault. Then he... he... raped me. He told me I deserved it and should have never been born. Mom got better really quick after that, and was back home to stop all the abuse.

Fast forward. I'm 16, and for once in a long time, all of us are in the house together. Then he spilled his coffee. He proceeded to blame me **and** my existence. It began to storm once more and mom tried to calm him down. That's when he hit her.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the landscape had changed. The house was burned to the ground. I ran over to my mother's ash covered body. Dead, same with that bastard of a step father. I looked down and saw my clothes had been all but destroyed. I began to cry as I slowly wrapped myself in a shower curtain, one of the few things not burned to a crisp, and began to cry my eyes out.

A man came and helped me up into a carriage like thing. I looked back at my burned home. Maybe this will be someplace with new opportunity, right?

Probably not, nobody will like the goth girl...

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter! Remember to review! This is DakotatheOrange from OrangeEcstacy saying peace out!**


End file.
